Forbidden
by o0SardOnyx0o
Summary: So I got bored one day and started to write this nonsense.I actually have to stories about mermaids.This one follows a young shark mermaid,as she goes against mothers rules to stay in shark territory after they get into a fight and she goes off into some other territory,haven't decided yet.I'll post the other somewhat written story just tell me what you think about them.Thanks guys


Hey peoples! Read and Review please! That is all!

* * *

The land above is a wonderful place, so full of life. But the land beneath the waves of the oceans, contains just as much life and an equal amount of danger. If you thought that mermaids only came in one species, you're wrong. Many breeds of mermaids exists. Some known for their beauty, like the Moorish Idol are known for their diabolical nature, such as the Red-Bellied Piranha Mermaids. And some are known for their constant hunger, the Great White Shark Mermaids. Which, is the species that will take center stage in the largest ocean, the Pacific Ocean.

Samaurianne was a Great White Shark Mermaid. She had made her home in the Southern Pacific Ocean, near the Southern part of South America. She lived with her mother and 5 younger brothers and sisters. They watched over all the other Great White Shark Mermaids(GWSM) in the area, though they were not rulers, the well-being of all the GWSM was Sam's mother's responsibility. And the responsibility would fall to Samaurianne when she became of age and found a mate.

But Sam was a stubborn Great White. She didn't want anything to do with responsibility, or her over protective mother. Not sense she lost her father. Ever sense he was lost to them, she had become more distant from the rest of her family. She stayed away from home as much as she could, swimming around the open ocean, but staying within the territory of the Great Whites. She would spend her time scaring the other marine life that was in the area, or finding the weird things that humans tossed or dropped into the ocean, and some times she would mess with the humans and throw them back at the humans. But word got around about what she was doing and of course it got to her mother. Her mother forbade her from ever going to the surface while humans were in the area. But of course Sam just huffed and swam away with her arms crossed.

In fact, this is where we find the young Great White.

Samaurianne swam through the ocean she called home, sunlight striking her grey and white skin. The grey, black rimmed, shark tail waved back and forth behind her, propelling her forward, as the coral and shell charms that were wrapped around her tail, the coral charm necklace, and seaweed and shell charm belt and choker followed the motions silently. Her white armor clad forearms were crossed over her chest. Her glowing blue eyes set in a glare as she stared straight forward. Her black hair with white high-lights was pulled up into a ponytail with long strands that frammed her scowling face. Groups of fish, along with a few mermaids, split as she passed through, to them she was either a predator on the prowl, or there was trouble. Neither were very good so avoiding her was a good option

Suddenly, she saw something glimmer in the sunlight from the corner of her eye to her left. She stopped swimming, letting her arms drop to her side and putting all her attention of the thing that had caught her eye.

That something sat near a reef, full of life with different colored fish, and even a few mermaids. She swiftly swam to the edge of the reef, searching for the thing that had peeked her interest. Fish and mermaids swam off when her presence was known. She didn't pay attention to them though. She simply continued to search. She put her white webbed hands on some flat coral to pull herself up so that she was level with that piece of coral. Her face showed her confusion as she lost track of her prey. The thing caught the light again and shone dimly in the water. Sam quickly turned her head towards it. She smiled, showing rows of razor sharp teeth, when she finally pin pointed her prey once again.

With a few quick swishes of her tail she was on the shimmering object. It was a small ring. Picking it up, Samaurianne dusted away some of the sand that had collected on the ring, to get a better look at it. Gold in color with a small pearl in the middle. The ring itself looked like it once belonged to a small child, an infant maybe. Samaurianne tilted the ring this way and that, letting the light bounce off of it. She tried to slip it on to one of her webbed fingers, but it wouldn't go past the first knuckle. Samaurianne sighed and simply sat on the coral and stared at the small trinket.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked the ring, not expecting an answer from it. Then a large shadow drifted over her. She looked up in irritation and spotted a large ship. She looked back down at the ring, then clutched it in her webbed had before she slid off the coral and started to make a mad dash swim toward the ship that was slowly making its way away from her. Though she knew that her mother would furious once she found out that she had gone back up the surface to mess with humans again, the young mermaid couldn't care less at that point.


End file.
